


It All Started With Pie

by IsaiahCole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, dean/cas - Freeform, lots of pie, no dean doesn't fuck a pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahCole/pseuds/IsaiahCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Dean Wnchester was out playing one day when an amazing smell hit him and almost dragged him to the source; Mr. Novak's window sill, where he just put a fresh pie out to cool. Dean invites himself in and they become fast friends. But when Dean suddenly moves away, he makes a promise. Who knew he was actually gonna keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my second fic! Just so you know, this was unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. I'll see you at the end!

'You make the best pie ever, Mr. Novak!' A fourteen-old Dean said excitedly, shoveling more apple pie into his mouth.

Castiel laughed. 'Thank you, Dean! I'm glad you think so. Did you want some milk to wash that down?'

'Thanks, Mr. Novak!'

Castiel poured the milk smiling. He didn't have the heart to turn Dean away when he came over for some pie, even if he had to run to the store and pick up the ingredients. He was just so adorable, with his freckles and bright green eyes.

Castiel set the milk down in front of Dean, who smiled around the pie in his mouth. It melted Castiel's heart.

Soon, Dean finished and Castiel set his plate in the sink to be washed later. He turned around and was pulled into a hug.

'Thank you so much Mr. Novak. It was amazing, as usual.'

'Thanks Dean. You know, you can call me Castiel. Cas, even. Mr. Novak sounds so... old.'

Dean looked up from where his face was buried in Castiel's abdomen. 'Ok, Cas!'

For the second time today, Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. Dean was just so freaking cute.

At that moment, the phone rang. A reluctant Dean was peeled from Castiel as he answered it.

'Dean, your parents need you home! They need to talk about something. It sounded urgent.' Castiel said as he hung up.

'Fine. Can I come back later?' Dean asked, looking up at Castiel with his big, irresistible green eyes.

 _'He's gonna break alot of hearts with those.'_ Castiel thought. 'Sure! As long as it's ok with your parents. You know I love having you over!'

Dean's eyes were practically blinding by how much they lit up when he said that. Dean hugged him once more before running out the door, waving goodbye and promising to come back and have some more pie.

 _'I bet that boy eats more pie than food these days.'_ Castiel thought happily, walking back to the kitchen to was the plates and pans from their pie.

Once he finished, he settled down to catch up on his show. He was dangerously far behind and people couldn't keep their mouths shut about it.

Once he was about halfway through an episode, the front door burst open and Dean ran into the living room, almost sobbing. He flung himself onto Castiel, who was still trying to process the situation.

'Dean, what's wrong?' Castiel tried, rubbing Dean's upper back, trying to calm him down.

'We're moving!' Dean choked out between sobs.

Castiel's heart shattered. 'Is that why your parents needed you home so early?

Dean nodded, calming down slightly. 'They have most of my stuff packed. We're leaving tomorrow!' Dean buried his head into the crook of Castiel's neck and sobbed harder.

'But Dean, moving isn't so bad! You can meet a bunch a new people and make new friends and maybe even get a girlfriend!' Castiel smiled, even though he was going to miss Dean. What will he do now that he isn't baking pies everyday?

'But I don't want to get a girlfriend! I don't want to meet new people, and I don't want to move! I like you, Cas. Like, I really like you, and I have for a while!' Dean removed himself from Castiel's neck and looked up at him.

Castiel smiled a wide, toothy grin. _'Dean has a crush on me. How much more adorable can this kid get?'_

'I get it if it makes you feel awkward. Forget I said anything.' Dean started to get up from the couch.

'No, Dean! I think it's sweet.' Castiel kissed Dean's forehead. 'And I admire your courage. I don't think I would be able to tell my crush that I liked him after all this time.'

Dean smiled up at him. 'Thanks Mr. Nov- Castiel.'

'Now, I'm assuming your parents are waiting for you to finish packing. I'll tell you what, follow me.' They got up and went into the kitchen. Castiel reached into a cabinet above him and pulled out a notebook. He ripped out a page and gave it to Dean.

'Here's my apple pie recipe. So you never have to without pie!' Castiel said, smiling.

'Thank you so much!' Dean hugged him yet again. Castiel never got tired of his hugs.

'Now, Dean. I need you to keep an open mind when you move. It'll be great as long as you give it a chance.' Castiel said, now fully aware this is the last conversation for a while between them.

'Ok, Cas. I'll come back to visit sometime, ok? Never move!' Dean hugged even tighter.

'Alright, Dean. I promise. Now go back before you get in trouble.' Now Castiel was tearing up.

'Bye, Castiel. I'll miss you!' Dean said before running out the door, clutching the recipe.

'I'll miss you too, Dean.' Castiel whispered to his empty house.

The next day, Castiel woke up to a truck leaving. He sprang up and ran out the from door, only to find the mover's truck speeding down the street. He sighed, and started to walk back inside before Dean's face pressed against the window caught Castiel's eye. He waved to Dean until the truck was out of sight. He walked back inside, inexplicably sad. He started thinking about how they first met. Castiel remembered it clearly. Dean was ten. Castiel made his first apple pie since he moved here. He opened a window and placed it on the windowsill, which now that he thought about it, was a total 50's housewife thing to do. But he did and it attracted none other than Dean, who politely asked him if he could have a piece because 'He was super hungry and pie was his favorite food and he never smelled anything as good as that.' So, Castiel wrapped a piece up and sent it on it's way. And since then, Dean kept coming back, almost everyday. And now, four years later, he was gone.

Castiel got up before he started crying again. He busied himself cleaning before he went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a while, but Dean was good on his promise. Now, as handsome twenty-year old, he was able to get a plane ticket to Kansas and get to his childhood home. He was elated to find that nothing changed, including Castiel's car in the driveway next door to his childhood home. He ran up the driveway and onto the porch, skipping the steps. He rang the doorbell and waited for Castiel to answer. When the door swung open, Dean almost gasped. Cas hadn't changed a bit. No grey hair, nothing. Castiel looked up at the man, almost a full two inches taller than him.

'Dean?' Castiel asked, eyes widening.

Dean pushed Castiel into his home and slammed the door shut. Dean then pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear 'I'm ready for my grown up kiss now, Mr. Novak.'

Castiel shuddered at Dean's hot breath against his ear. Dean licked down Castiel's neck and sucked on the sensitive hollow. Castiel gasped and bucked up into Dean, who growled when he found Castiel's hard length against his own.

Still against the wall, he found Castiel's lips and kissed him with bruising force, teeth clacking together. Dean had one hand behind Castiel's neck, and one hand working on undoing Castiel's belt, jean buttons and zipper. His jeans slid down, revealing his hard, throbbing cock. Dean grasped the base and slid to his knees. Castiel gasped as the head of his dick was engulfed by the hot, moist heat of Dean's mouth. Dean took it from tip to base, gaging a bit when it hit the back of his throat. Castiel moaned loudly and bucked into Dean's mouth. Dean, without letting Castiel's cock go, shucked his jeans and shirt, revealing his throbbing, leaking cock. Castiel looked down and came from the sight of seeing Dean choking and drooling on Castiel's cock, while furiously fisting his own. He came hard, shooting his load down Dean's throat, who swallowed it up eagerly.

Castiel sagged a bit and almost slid down the wall from pure bliss before Dean caught him, and kissed him, with less fire, more sweet and loving.

'You're not done yet, don't give out on me yet.' Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, licking the shell of it. Castiel gasped and felt himself start to harden again. Dean led Castiel to the couch and laid him down. He then got in between Castiel’s legs and began nosing at his cock, willing it to get hard. It didn’t take long before Castiel was rock hard and whimpering.

‘Look at you, rock hard and leaking for me. All for me.’ Dean said, sucking a bruise into Castiel’s right hip bone. Castiel moan loudly, far past words and reasoning. Right now, his entire world was Dean. His hot, wet mouth. Those plush, red lips all over him, turning him into a whimpering mess.

Dean abruptly got up and bent to grab something from his discarded jacket. What Castiel saw made him impossibly harder. Dean pulled out a condom and a big bottle of lube, and when he turned around and saw Castiel watching him, he smiled a wide, toothy grin.

He walked back and leaned towards Castiel and asked him, ‘Are you ready for this?’

Castiel responded by lifting his legs and spreading them, revealing his tight hole. Dean growled and pushed a finger in. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and hissed at the sudden intrusion. He felt Dean suddenly stop and start pulling out.

Castiel grabbed his wrist and said shakily, ‘No, p-please, continue.’

Dean leaned in and kissed him, licking at the seam of his lips until Castiel moaned, giving him access. Dean licked deep into his mouth, mapping out his hot mouth, sucking and biting on his bottom lip. While he was kissing Castiel, he took the opportunity to fill Castiel with two fingers, massaging the tight outer ring of muscle and the sensitive inner wall. Castiel moaned and arched up towards Dean, who deepened the kiss.

Soon there was three fingers, then four, and by that time, Castiel was a mess, whimpering pleas and pushing back against Dean’s fingers, hoping to his that one sweet spot that will give him his release. Dean finally relented, pulling out his fingers and rolling on his condom and slicking his cock up.

Dean lined up started pressing in, moaning when the head of his cock pressed past the tight ring of muscle and into the warm tight heat that is Castiel. He pushed further, until he was balls deep. He paused to let Castiel adjust, and then started to piston into him. For a while, all you could hear was the wet slap of skin, and the sound of Dean kissing Castiel.

Too soon for Dean’s liking, he felt his orgasm pool low and hot in his stomach, and at the base of his spine. He repositioned himself until he was hitting Castiel’s prostate dead on. Castiel all but screamed, arching up into Dean. Dean then took Castiel’s cock in his hands and started pumping. Three pumps later, Castiel was screaming and coming, painting his chest and stomach with ropes of pearly white come. When Castiel shuddered with his orgasm, that’s when Dean fell off that edge and came hard, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Dean pulled out and pulled off his condom, disposing it in the nearby trash can. Dean then flopped over into Castiel’s side, breathing heavily. Castiel rolled over, and stared into Dean’s eyes.

‘Dean, it’s been so long. Why now? What made you come back? Castiel asked.

‘I made you a promise. And I don’t break promises.’ Dean said simply.

Castiel cupped his hands around Dean’s face and kissed him deeply, but without real heat. Dean pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Castiel.

‘Dean, you’re so freaking sweet, you know that?’

Dean laughed, ‘You know what’s sweeter? That pie you used to make.’

Castiel laughed, the kind of laugh that takes over your motor functions and makes you tear up.

‘Want to know the funniest thing?’ Castiel asked, wiping away tears, ‘I just made some this morning.’

Dean’s eyes lit up so brightly it almost hurt to look at him, ‘You’re the best.’ He got up and said ‘Race you to the kitchen!’ and he ran in all his naked glory to the kitchen.

Castiel laughed and got up to go to the kitchen, stopping only to grab a pair of boxers from the floor. He paused for a second, wondering if he grabbed the right ones, then decided it didn't really matter.

He also decided that if this was in store for the rest of his life, he would need a hell of a lot more apples.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! Here’s my second fic! I decided to do an AU, because I thought this was way too freaking cute not to write. Again, my inspiration was another Tumblr post, haha. Just so you guys don’t think Castiel’s like 50 when Dean comes back, I wrote Cas in the age range of 19-20 in the beginning, so that would make him about 26-27 when Dean comes back to ‘visit’. I also tried to make the beginning at not creepy as physically possible, but it still sounds kinda creepy, even though I re-wrote the beginning four times. In the way I tried to write the beginning, Castiel thought of Dean as an adorable little 14 year old, not in a sexy way at all. But I guess it’s all up to interpretation, haha. Well, I hope you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! You can find me at the-silly-bitches.tumblr.com to see when I’ll be uploading another fic! Untill next time, stay fabulous!


End file.
